


A Random Meeting

by tender_is_the_ghost



Series: The Reedus Effect [3]
Category: Flandus - Fandom, Norman Reedus - Fandom, Sean Patrick Flanery - Fandom
Genre: Bar, Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Chance Meetings, Drinking, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, High Heels, Hotel Sex, Hotels, Kissing, Light Bondage, Masturbation, POV Second Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, RPF, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Roleplay, Shameless Smut, Smut, Standing Sex, Stockings, Strangers to Lovers, Undressing, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:08:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tender_is_the_ghost/pseuds/tender_is_the_ghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiding out in the bar at a formal event, Lucia encounters a handsome stranger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Random Meeting

_First, and most importantly of all, let me give credit for this beautiful edit to the amazing[tmd-dump-station](http://tmd-dump-station.tumblr.com/), without whom I would lose 90% of my inspiration. ♥ _

_If you would like to reblog the original it’s[here](http://tmd-dump-station.tumblr.com/post/74307805370/x). _

 

The hotel bar is relatively quiet, just a few people populating the tables behind you and you're the only person seated on one of the high stools at the bar itself. It's a welcome relief after the crowded ballroom next door and you relax, sipping at your drink. You can still hear the noise from the party, only partly muffled by the walls and when someone opens the door to the bar, the noise rushes in momentarily before being muted again as it closes. You see someone in your peripheral vision take a seat at the bar a little further down from you and you casually glance over. 

It's a guy wearing a well cut black suit over a dark grey shirt, the top three buttons undone to reveal an expanse of tanned chest muscle. His fair hair is a controlled mass of spikes, looking like he just rolled out of bed and ran his fingers through it. He has a barely-there length of stubble on his chin and his high cheekbones lead to a pair of penetrating blue eyes, which crinkle in amusement as he catches you watching him. You quickly look away, fiddling with your glass, as he signals the bartender and orders a drink. While he pays, you can't help but stare at him again. He's certainly good looking and he seems to have an almost cocky air about him but the laughter lines around his eyes give him a friendly, warm look.

He catches you looking again and this time smiles wider as he changes seats to sit directly next to you. Close up, his eyes are even more intense and you feel your breath hasten a little at his nearness. You can smell his scent, a heady mix of cologne and his own natural odor. 

"Hi, mind if I sit here?" his voice is low and you can detect the hint of a slight Southern drawl in his words. 

"Looks like you already are." you reply and he gives a short laugh. 

"You look like you should be at the party next door," he observes, eyes taking in your evening dress. "How come you're hiding out in here? A pretty girl like you shouldn't be all alone."

You turn on your stool to face him, crossing your legs and making sure his eye is drawn to the thigh high split in your dress which rides up to reveal the top of your stockings as you adjust your position. He makes an appreciative noise low in his throat as he forces his eyes back up to your face.

"Well, I was there with my date but I guess he's a little tied up somewhere because I haven't seen him for a while. It was getting a little noisy in there so I thought I'd take a break. How about you? Shouldn't you be in there, mingling with the rich and famous?"

He throws back his head a little and laughs again.

"Yeah... I really should but my flight was delayed and I thought I needed a little Dutch courage before I faced the crazies."

He leans in a little closer to you, his hand brushing against your arm, sending tingles across your bare skin.

"Although now, I'm thinking I may not go in there at all."

He locks eyes with you as his hand drops to skim along your thigh. You hold his gaze, drowning in the clear blue of his eyes. You lean forward to whisper in his ear, resting your hand against his thigh to steady yourself. 

"I think that's a good idea."

You purposefully keep your hand on his thigh as you sit back to look into his eyes once more. His smile is even wider, showing perfect white teeth. 

"What's your name?" he asks but you shake your head.

"No names. I think we both know we're here for the same thing."

You step down off your barstool and press yourself between his knees, running your hand further up his inner thigh as you lean in to kiss him. You obviously take him by surprise as it takes a second for him to respond but then he's kissing you back and you can taste the whiskey on his tongue as he slides it softly into your mouth. His hands come up to grasp your face as you deepen the kiss, teeth clashing, tongues fighting for dominance. Your body is pressed into his and you hand finds its way to his crotch, squeezing at his semi-hard cock through his pants. He gasps into your mouth and you break the kiss, stepping back out of his reach. You open your purse and remove your room key, laying it on the bar next to his glass and then you turn and leave. From the corner of your eye you can see the bartender grinning as he wipes down the surface of the bar. 

The guy catches up with you at the elevators, his hand resting against the small of your back as you wait for the doors to open. He steers you inside and you press the button for your floor before his hand tightens around your waist, turning you into his body so he can resume kissing you. The elevator dings and you get off, your face flushed from the intensity of his kiss. He opens the door to your room and ushers you in, kicking it closed behind you. You barely manage to flick on the lamp by the door before he's slamming you into the wall, his hands feverishly roaming your body while his tongue invades your mouth once more. Your hands reach up to push his jacket off his shoulders and he lets go of you for a moment to shrug it off and let it drop to the floor. You pull at his shirt, freeing it from his pants and practically tearing the buttons open to get that off too. His skin is hot to your touch, the muscles of his stomach firm under your fingers as you run them across his abdomen and up his chest.

His hands find the zipper at the back of your dress and he undoes it slowly, placing hot kisses along the line of your neck as he slips the straps from your shoulders and lets it slide off your body. He steps back for a moment, his eyes taking in your black lingerie and he makes an appreciative noise as he takes your hand and leads you further into the room. He glances briefly at the bed but opts to pull out one of the chairs from the table, placing it in the center of the room and sitting on it, pulling you to stand in front of him. His hands rest lightly on your hips as he dips his head to trail his lips across your stomach, grazing your skin with his teeth. You let him carry on for awhile, enjoying the sensation of his stubble scratching your soft skin, before you tangle your fingers in his hair and tip his head back away from your body. You drop to your knees in front of him, running your hands down over his chest and stomach to undo his pants. You pull at the waist and he raises his hips so you can slide them off along with his underwear. 

You turn your attention to his cock, standing hard against his stomach, the head glistening already. Grasping it firmly, you slide your hand slowly from root to tip, rubbing your thumb over his sticky slit whenever you reach the top. He tips his head back, sliding down slightly on the chair and moaning as your hand works at him. You increase your pace, twisting your hand around him as you move it up and down. He grips the edge of his seat as you suddenly slide your hand all the way down to clamp around his base and slide your mouth over the tip instead. You work around the head of his cock, lapping at the underside and swirling across the tip where you feel more of his pre-cum slicking your tongue. You take his length in as far as you can, sucking gently and humming in the back of your throat, vibrating your tongue against his shaft. His hands find your hair and his moans increase as you bob your head. 

You pull off him with an audible pop and grin wickedly at him as you stand up and undo your bra. You run your hands over your breasts, squeezing them lightly and pulling at your nipples to make them stand out. He licks his lips as he watches you then reaches forward to slide a hand up the inside of your thigh until he brushes against the silk of your panties. You gasp as his fingers press against the soft material, pushing it into your wetness. He rubs you like that for a minute, watching your face as his fingers delve under the edge of your panties and slip between your warm wet lips to glide inside you. You adjust your stance a little to widen your legs and he fingers you deeper, your juices flowing around his hand. 

His hand slides up to flick at your clit for a moment, making you grab at his hand with yours, before he withdraws it and hooks his fingers into the top of your panties to pull them down over your hips. You step out of them reaching down to unhook your suspenders but he stops you and you smile down at him, enjoying the fact that it obviously turns him on to have you wearing nothing but stockings and high heels. He pulls you toward him and you straddle his lap facing him, lowering yourself into a sitting position. Your pussy is now wide open to him and you can feel your wetness leaking out to slick his thighs beneath you. He takes your face in his hands once more and opens your mouth with his tongue, licking deep and kissing you hard. You inhale his breath and wrap your arms around his neck, bringing your bodies even closer as you return his kiss. His hands leave your face and move around your back, caressing your skin and trailing down your spine to rest on your ass. His hands grip your cheeks, squeezing and massaging them before giving you a light slap. You moan into his mouth at the touch and he does it again a little harder. 

You can feel his cock pressed between you and his hips are rolling slightly to slide it against your skin so you take him in hand and, raising yourself up for a moment, you position him at your entrance then slide down onto him. You sit still for a second, staring at each other, as you both savor the feeling of him being deep inside you. You squeeze lightly and you swear you can feel every vein ridging his shaft as he twitches in response. Your hands grasp his shoulders, fingers digging in as you begin to fuck him, bouncing against him, using your thighs as leverage to drive him into you and then pull back until he's almost out before slamming back down again. He reaches for your breasts, rubbing his hands over them and tweaking your nipples making you gasp with pleasure. His hips bang up to meet you at every thrust and you're both soon slicked with sweat as you groan and pant together. 

Suddenly he grabs your thighs, wrapping his hands underneath and stands, lifting you up with him. You wrap your legs around his waist as he carries you to the nearest wall and slams you against it, planting his feet firmly so he can continue thrusting into you. You cling to his back, his face buried in your neck as he pounds you hard, the cool plaster sliding under your sweat streaked skin. His fingers are digging painfully into your thighs but you don't care as his mouth finds yours and he kisses you hard and rough, lips bruising yours. At this angle his cock is brushing your clit with every thrust and the sensation is mind blowing. You scratch your nails into his shoulders, urging him faster, begging him to make you come. Your walls tighten around him and he curses as he pumps faster until you feel your body building to your climax and you let go, making wordless sounds, feeling the blood rush in your ears as you feel him give one final push and come inside you. 

You cling to each other, sweat slicked skin sticking together as you both ride out the waves of your orgasms. You rest your head against his shoulder as your breathing returns to normal and he gently lowers your somewhat shaky legs to the ground. He takes your head in his hands so he can kiss your lips, more softly this time, and look into your eyes. He brushes your damp hair away from your face and smiles that beautiful smile at you.

"You meet a random stranger in the bar? Really, Lucia, you've got to stop with the cryptic texts!"

"Worked didn't it?" you smile back at him. 

He laughs, resting his forehead against yours and then looks towards the bed. 

"Do you think we should let him go now?" Sean asks.

You turn your head to look at the bed, a slow smile creeping across your face as you take in the sight of Norman, hands tied to the headboard, mouth gagged with his own tie, completely naked with his rigid cock slicking his belly. His blue eyes plead with you from across the room as you turn back to Sean and shrug your shoulders.

"I don't know... I kind of like him like that!"


End file.
